Many different types of input power, with varied utility voltages and frequencies, can be available at a given site, for powering computing systems. Power factor correcting converters can be used to convert input power to provide usable power to computing systems, such as racks of servers. However, the variation in the input power sources to be converted can pose challenges, and risk exposing computing systems to large potential differences in voltage, e.g., between multiple power factor correcting converters. Such large potentials can vary with time and make control difficult.